Love Always, Draco Malfoy
by Mairalynn
Summary: Scorpius finds a letter in a library book.


Scorpius moves his hand across the spines of the books until he finds the one he wants. _Hogwarts: A history_ gleamed as he held it in his hand. But he noticed something odd about this copy. It had a something in it. Quickly rushing to the nearest table, he opened the book and found an envelope. On the front was the name _Hermione Granger._ He opened the envelope and dumped out it's contents onto the table. The first thing he saw was the letter. It was written on the best parchment money could buy, he knew that. He quickly set to reading the letter.

 _My Dearest Hermione,_

 _I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you. You have no clue how much I wanted to dash across the room and save you. And strangle my crazy aunt. No one knew what happened between us. Because we had to keep it a secret. And that tears me up even more inside. Because now I do not believe that you will ever pay me the time of day again. No, you will go on and live a not happy, but stable life with Ron. I know that, because I know you. And no one will ever know about the late nights we shared. No one will ever know about the kisses, and everything else. No one will ever know how completely in love we were. No one will ever know about how badly I wanted to show you off as mine. To be able to freely kiss you, and not in secret. To be able to share our stories. Because you were the only thing that kept me going, Hermione. I know that I will never, and have never been the same thing to you. But when I was in a dark time, when I was being endlessly tortured by the dark lord, the only thing that kept me holding onto my sanity and my life was you. You were constantly the only goal I ever wanted or needed. Yet, when you came out of the final battle proudly proclaiming that you two were together, I could see the looks that you sent me. And I wish I could have mustered up some of your Gryffindor courage and announced you as mine, as my everything, while I still had the time. Because things may never be the same._

 _And I know that you may not even get around to reading this. But this was your favorite book while at Hogwarts, and I figured if you would stumble upon one, then this would have to be it. And I'm also willing to give us another chance, if you are. Because I need you Hermione. I have never felt as complete as I am with you. And if we don't have a chance soon, my father is going to arrange my marriage to the youngest Greengrass. Please, Hermione. Give me another chance. There should be a ring in the envelope. Put it on if you're willing to give me a second chance. Please. I will wait for you, my love._

 _Love always,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Scorpius was shocked still to his chair. He looked at the ring on the table and whistled. That was the Malfoy ring. His father had told him to only give a Malfoy ring to someone you intended for your future wife. Of course, his father also told him that the woman's version of his ring was lost. But his father had actually had a relationship with Hermione Granger?The war hero Hermione Granger? Formally known as Hermione Weasley, but apparently she had filed for divorce a year ago. Minister of Magic Hermione Granger? No way! And his father's marriage to his mother was arranged? He was starting to get a headache. But first, he had to be a delivery boy. With a quick visit to Headmistress' Mcgonagall's office, only telling a small white lie, Scorpius and the envelope was on his way to deliver a letter. He had to get to her office first. He managed to successfully navigate the ministry, nearly running into his dad once, and was now standing in front of the Minister's office. He knocked on the door, hoping that she was alone. He head an "Open!" from the inside, and walked inside the room, letter clutched in his hand. Miss Granger, while incredibly surprised, smiled at him.

"Hi, Scorpius. Do you need your dad?" She smiled at him and reached for the phone.

"NO!" He yelled, and lunged towards her desk. He stopped about halfway there after he realised what he was doing. "I mean, no. He doesn't know I'm here, actually. But it's for a good reason! I found this today in _Hogwarts: A History._ It was addressed to you. I'm sorry, I kind of read it before…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. For a fourteen year old, he really was acting like he was eleven. She held her hand out, and he handed her the envelope. She motioned toward the seat in front of her desk, and he sat down, nervously twiddling his fingers. She saw the script on the front, and slowly ran her fingertips over it, as if she was treasuring it. She opened the envelope, careful not to rip it any, and pulled out the letter. As she read, she raised a shaky hand to her mouth, and tears came to her eyes. When she finished, and went over the whole thing again, she pulled out the ring. She looked towards him.

"If you don't mind, you can go back to Hogwarts through the fireplace behind me." Scorpius, recognizing the dismissal, stood up and left. After making sure that he had left, she slipped the ring onto her finger. It automatically resized to fit her finger, and a warmth spread throughout her body. Across the building, in the Department of Mysteries, someone else felt a burning hot sensation spread throughout their entire body, and quickly dismissed themselves with the excuse of the minister needing to see him. Which he supposed was true. Meanwhile, the witch was patiently waiting for him in her office. A few minutes later, he arrived breathing heavily.

"You… Uh… Gimme a moment" He spoke between pants, trying to recover his breath after running up four flights of stairs and down the longest hallway he had ever seen.

"I put the ring on. You should remember what that means, don't you? Besides-" His mind blanked, only registering the fact that she had not only put on the ring, but also had on that beautiful smirk. Oh god, he loved that smirk. He regained his breath, and prepared for the letdown. He quickly leaned over her desk and kissed her. And he kissed her with everything he had, and she returned it. Because he still loved the woman, and he had waited years for this. And no matter what, they loved each other, and that's what's important. They would make it through everything. He knew that they would.


End file.
